


The thin line between fake and real

by Lessa334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, fake boyfriend
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Dass Clarke durch zu viel Alkohol einen wildfremden Kerl geheiratet hat ist schon schlimm genug, doch dann taucht dieser plötzlich bei ihr auf und Bellamy muss als Clarkes fester Freund einspringen.





	

„Du hast _was?“_ Hastig legte Clarke ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Shht, nicht so laut!“ Prüfend sah sie sich noch einmal im Flur um, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie niemand gehört hatte. Bellamy versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch da sie ihre Hand noch immer nicht von seinem Mund genommen hatte, kam nur ein undeutliches Nuscheln heraus. „Was?“ Genervt verdrehte Bellamy die Augen, packte sie am Handgelenk und nahm ihre Hand von seinem Mund.   
„Ich sagte, du kannst jetzt deine Hand aus meinem Gesicht nehmen, danke.“  
Unruhig wippte Clarke auf ihren Fußspitzen auf und ab, während sie nervös im Gang hin und her sah.  
„Okay, ich will das nur richtig verstehen. Du willst mir erzählen, du bist nach New York geflogen, hast dort an einem Abend die Kontrolle über den Alkohol verloren und _aus Versehen_ einen Kerl geheiratet, den du erst am selben Abend kennengelernt hast.“  
„So ungefähr, ja.“ Bellamy starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Ich dachte ja immer ich kenne deine verrückte Seite, aber wow. Du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut.“  
„Bellamy, das ist kein Scherz! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“  
In diesem Moment ertönte die Stimme Montys Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Mr. Blake!“  
„Okay, tut mir Leid aber sie bietet einem fürs Kellnern echt viel Geld an, also... Ich helfe dir später, ja? Versprochen.“ Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand ins Esszimmer. Frustriert stieß Clarke einen Seufzer aus, bevor sie ihm hastig nacheilte. Es war sowieso schon alles schlimm genug, sie konnte sich nicht leisten, auch noch einen schlechten Eindruck bei Montys Mutter zu machen. Sie hatte Clarke und ihre Familie schließlich eingeladen ihren neuen Mann kennenzulernen und auch wenn Clarke das wenig kümmerte war und blieb Monty ihr Freund und sie wollte es sich nicht verderben.  
Lustlos ließ sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen und begann zu essen.   
Sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei, von Bellamy bedient zu werden. Es war zwar kein Geheimnis, dass Clarkes Familie deutlich wohlhabender war als die seine, jedoch fühlte es sich seltsam an, wenn er auf einmal als „ihr unterlegen“ dargestellt wurde. Bellamy war ihr bester Freund und so hatte sie ihm natürlich auch angeboten das Geld, das er benötigte aufzutreiben, doch stur wie er war wollte er es alleine schaffen.  
Bellamy schien das ganze wenig zu stören. Er wusste, dass Montys Mutter ihn nicht leiden konnte, wusste aber genauso gut, was Clarke von ihm hielt. Ein Essen unter reichen Leuten, bei dem er nicht dazugehörte änderte das für ihn nicht.   
Es verlief im Grunde alles gut, bis Bellamy plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte und sie am Ärmel zog. „Clarke, ich glaube du solltest mitkommen.“ Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es gerade unpassend war. „Nein, ich glaube du solltest wirklich, _wirklich_ mitgkommen.“ Unschlüssig sah sie von Bellamy zu Hannah, die sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah und wieder zurück zu Bellamy. Schließlich gab sie mit einem Seufzen auf erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Entschuldigt mich.“  
Es kam häufig vor, dass Bellamy sie für eher unnötige Dinge anrief oder besuchte. Normalerweise machte ihr das nichts aus, aber diesmal hatte sie einen guten Eindruck machen wollen.   
„Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn das nicht wichtig ist, dann-“ Sie brach ab als sie den Grund für die Unterbrechung sah.   
„Finn.“ Es hörte sich nicht an wie eine Frage, sondern mehr wie eine Feststellung, als hätte sie erwartet, dass an diesem Tag noch etwas schief gehen musste.   
Finn sah alles andere als erfreut aus. Seine Augen schienen irgendwie dunkler, als sie sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, oder vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er wirklich, wirklich wütend war.  
Bellamy stand nur etwas verloren im Flur herum, während er immer wieder zwischen Finn und Clarke hin und her sah. Er wusste selbst, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen konnte.  
„Weißt du, Clarke, ich dachte immer die Männer wären die Arschlöcher in einer Beziehung, aber offenbar hast du es geschafft, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen“, meinte Finn kalt.  
Clarke schnaubte, denn nun war sie nicht mehr verwirrt sondern genau so wütend wie Finn.  
„Entschuldige bitte? Du wusstest genau, dass ich dem Alkohol abgeschworen hatte und hast mir dennoch heimlich welchen in meinen Drink getan, woraufhin nicht gerade erfreuliche Dinge passiert sind also entschuldige bitte, dass mir nicht unbedingt danach war, bei dir zu bleiben.“  
„Wir hätten darüber sprechen können. Du warst doch nicht nur ein Seitensprung, Clarke. Wenn wir uns ein bisschen bemühen würden, dann bekämen wir das sicher hin.“  
An diesem Punkt musste sie sich bemühen, ihm keine reinzuhauen.  
Auch unendliches Augenrollen und versuchtes Unterbrechen seiner Worte später hörte er einfach nicht auf zu reden und vermutlich war es nicht das beste was sie hätte sagen können, aber leider das einzige was ihr gerade einfiel.  
„Finn, ich habe einen Freund!“  
„Der da wäre?“  
„Bellamy.“ Sie bereute die Worte sobald sie ihren Mund verlassen hatten.   
„Entschuldige, was?“, meldete sich nun Bellamy verwirrt zu Wort und es folgten weitere verwirrte Blicke zwischen allen drei Anwesenden. Energisch sah Clarke ihn an.   
„Oh, äh...ja. Clarke und ich sind... Wir sind zusammen.“ Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Finn vermutlich wegen Mordes verhaftet worden.   
In diesem Moment ging die Flurtür auf und Montys Mutter stand im Gang. „Mr. Blake, wo bleibt die Nachsspeise? Und wer ist das?“  
„Das ist-“  
„Ein Freund von Clarke“, fiel ihr Finn ins Wort, als er vortrat und Hannah die Hand schüttelte.   
„Freut mich wirklich sehr. Unglücklicherweise habe ich etwas zu viel Essen gekocht, also wenn du gerne bleiben möchtest bist du herzlich willkommen.“  
„Oh, sehr gerne“, antwortete Finn lächelnd, während er Clarke einen boshaftigen Blick zuwarf. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, Clarke und ihren Freund besser kennenzulernen.“

Der Abend verlief alles andere als gut. Finn hatte Montys Mutter dazu überredet, Bellamy mit ihnen am Tisch sitzen zu lassen und so waren sie wohl oder übel gezwungen, sich wie ein Pärchen zu verhalten. Etwas unbeholfen legte Clarke ihre Hand auf Bellamys und umschloss seine Finger, als Finn ihnen einen etwas misstrauischen Blick zuwarf, woraufhin Bellamy aufgrund der unangenehmen Situation nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.   
Marcus und Abby waren ungefähr so verwirrt wie Bellamy und Clarke selbst und ihre ständigen Fragen ob sie denn nun wirklich zusammen seien machten das ganze nicht gerade glaubhafter.  
„Okay, das wird langsam lächerlich“, meinte Finn spöttisch. „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, ihr wärt zusammen.“ Wütend blickte Clarke ihn an und dann, und das hätte sie wirklich nicht tun sollen, drehte sie sich nach Rechts, packte Bellamy am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Wenn dieser vorher noch nicht überrascht gewesen war, dann war er es spätestens jetzt und ehe sie sich versahen hatten sie sich in dem Kuss, der eigentlich hätte gefälscht sein sollen, verloren.  
Dachte Clarke zumindest.  
Nach einigen Sekunden zog Bellamy einfach seinen Kopf zurück und stand auf. „Tut mir Leid, ich kann das nicht.“ Damit stürmte er aus dem Zimmer. Ohne lange zu überlegen sprang sie auf und lief ihm hinterher.   
„Bellamy!“, rief sie, als sie im Flur angelangt war, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Stattdessen ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug gegen die Wand, was Clarke zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Bellamy, es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte um ihn loszuwerden und-“  
„Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht, Clarke, du-“ Er brach ab als er bemerkte wie wütend er klang und seufzte. „Darum geht es nicht.“  
Daraus wurde Clarke nicht gerade schlauer. „Worum dann?“  
„So hätte es nicht passieren sollen.“  
„Bellamy, was-“ Oh. _Oh._   
„Du meinst...“  
„Ja, Clarke. Und es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich dachte immer ich kriege das irgendwie wieder weg, aber dann hast du mich geküsst und es hat sich viel zu richtig angefühlt und-“  
„Bellamy, atme“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Und dann, und diesmal war es genau was sie tun sollte, machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und küsste ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, obwohl Bellamy nicht weniger überrascht schien als beim ersten mal. Und jetzt brauchte sie es nicht einmal mehr zu verleugnen: Es war ein verdammt guter Kuss.  
Als sie sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten waren sie beide außer Atem.  
„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du dir etwas anderes ausdenken musst, wenn du mir beim Atmen helfen möchtest.“ Lachend schlug sie ihm auf die Brust als plötzlich die Flurtür aufging und Finn vor ihnen stand. Sein triumphierendes Lächeln war mit einem mal wie weggewischt als er die beiden so zusammenstehen sah. „Wie rührend.“  
Damit rempelte er Bellamy im vorbeigehen an und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus.   
„Und was machst du jetzt?“, fragte Bellamy. „Ich meine, du bist immer noch mit ihm verheiratet.“  
„Darum“, antwortete Clarke zwischen zwei Küssen. „Können wir uns später Gedanken machen.“


End file.
